


Lizard Boy and Blue Bitch

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Mass Effect Christmas [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, also language warning, and i know i know i know i'm late i suckkkkkk, as if the title wasn't a clue??, but mostly just my favorite under appreciated marine badass human being badass, maybe relationship if you squint, set during ME1 close to before Noveria, shut up liz, soooo, this is basicially a friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: LT Williams is not a fan of name calling. Or racism.For Jan 1 of the ME Christmas Prompts: Good Will toward man! Or Aliens for that matter.





	

“Fucking Lizard boy and blue bitch think they can just walk around like they own the place–”

“What the fuck did you just say?”

The crewman stopped dead at the sound of Williams’ voice. Good. She stalked over to him slowly, placing each step deliberately and not breaking his eye contact. The other man he’d been speaking to, a fellow LT, straightened to attention as she moved. Even though she wasn’t his superior, she imagined being one of the select few on Shepard’s ground team commanded some level of respect. The crewman who had spoken was still frozen. Possibly wetting himself.

When Ashley reached him, standing only inches away, he finally straightened.

“Name.”

“Petty Officer Baldwin, ma’am.”

“Baldwin.” She said the name slowly, rolled it around on her tongue. “Somehow I didn’t know your name before. I’ll commit it to memory now.” Baldwin gulped. “Now, do you mind repeating what you were saying to LT Barges for me?”

Baldwin fidgeted where he stood. “Uh, I was just expressing to the LT my concerns–”

“I’m sorry, Officer, I asked for you to _repeat_ what was said.”

She could see the sweat beading on his forehead. “I said, ‘Lizard boy and blue bitch think they can just walk around like they own the place.’”

She nodded. “That’s what I thought you said.” She moved forward so she was only a hair’s breadth from his face. “Now, listen up, _Petty Officer_ , because I will only say this once: Garrus Vakarian and Liara T’soni are some of the most capable and trusted _people_ on this crew. They’ve saved my ass, Kaidan’s ass, Shepard’s ass, hell, even _your_ ass, more times than anyone can count. Show some goddamn respect and shove your xenophobia up yours.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” Baldwin saluted.

Ashley made to walk away, but turned back before he’d even broken stance. She leaned in until she was sure he could feel her breath on his ear. “And if I ever hear you, or anyone else on this ship, spewing that garbage again, I will personally ensure that Shepard dumps your ass at the next planet we land on.”

Ashley heard and saw the shudder ripple through Baldwin as she walked away. She made her way around the corner to the elevator and caught a glimpse of a figure leaning against the wall, smirking.

“You look awful smug.” Ashley pressed the door to the elevator.

Shepard moved to stand next to her and bumped her in the hip. “Just a little proud, is all.”

Ashley rolled her eyes, but a smile bubbled up despite herself. “Oh, shut up.”

“I think you’re blushing, Ash!” Shepard said with a laugh.

And she was. With more pride than Shepard would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley Williams is a badass babe who fights with her convictions and has an amazing story arc that got totally dicked over by Bioware. So here's this.
> 
> *Sidebar: I know I upped her rank over what it is in ME1. Humor me. :)
> 
> *hugs*


End file.
